User talk:Cdmpants
Hi there, my name's Hollis. Welcome to my talk page. __TOC__ ---- Project B.U.I.L.D. Interested in helping to make a video game featuring LEGO elements? Click here! Is this still around? Or has it died out? (please answer) Build a Spooky Property Contest Entry Here's what I've been working on for the property contest. It's turning out much better than I pictured. LEGO_Universe_2011-10-16_20-32-31.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-10-20_19-41-31.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-10-20_19-41-11.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-10-20_19-40-35.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-10-20_19-40-57.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-10-20_19-40-26.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-10-16 20-20-18.jpg Avant Conservatory Pictures Just some pictures of what Avant Conservatory currently looks like. The third floor is coming along nicely. LEGO_Universe_2011-09-29_17-34-01.jpg|Avant Conservatory Third Floor Construction LEGO_Universe_2011-09-29_17-39-50.jpg|Avant Conservatory Third Floor Construction Avant_Conservatory.png LEGO_Universe_2011-10-07_10-33-13.jpg Nimbus Labs Nimbus_Laboratory_unfinished_3ds_Max.jpg|Unfinished Nimbus Labs in 3DS Max Nimbus Labs 3ds Max Render.png|Nimbus Labs Render Nimbus Laboratory Observatory Render.png|Observatory LEGO Universe Models DSC01644.JPG|Clipperbot and Broombot DSC01657.JPG|Mowerbot DSC01661.JPG|Broombot DSC01663.JPG|Clipperbot DSC01667.JPG|LEGO Universe Robots DSC01670.JPG|Skunk Pet DSC01674.JPG|Nimbus Rocket DSC01684.JPG|LEGO Universe Models Other Images LDDScreenShot59.png|Nexus Force Flagship Assembly_Support_Cruiser.png|Assembly Support Cruiser Test_Hollis_Minifigure.png LDDScreenShot62.png|Inventor's Pod LDDScreenShot64.png|Inventor's Pod picture 1 LDDScreenShot63.png|Inventor's Pod picture 2 LDDScreenShot61.png Dark world with lampposts.PNG|Dark world with lampposts LDDScreenShot32.jpg|Inventor's Rocket Hollis Waving.PNG|Still trying to apply textures properly Test Map.PNG|Test Map with Willingham Windmill Hollis before May Update.png|Hollis before May Update Concept Art 001 - Copy.jpg|Tree Bob Render with Background.png|Bob Render Hollis Render 1.png|Hollis Render ---- Hollis? Hollis you joined the wiki? Well welcome to the wiki hollis. How are your properties going? I am mugsiedoodle on the LEGO Messageboards. And what is it with nimbus labs having a munch of advertisments on it? Is digglet still hating you. Well once again welcome to the wiki. Not exactly sure how talk pages work, so I'm making it up as I go along :P Diglett and I are actually friends now, he's done hating me for now :P . My properties are fine. My Grove is almost ready for opening, actually. Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 02:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) If you are Hollis, WELCOME TO THE WIKI! Drigle, aka Dagg, master of Paradox 02:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hotel Room Model http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/toa-polikto/LUMBM/newhotelroom.lxf Membership I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512 Site Continuing where we were chatting in-game: Perhaps you could put your backstories and stuff on the fanon wiki, or make your own site? Heck, if you have enough, even your own wiki? ---- AtomicScientist 00:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Atomic Scientist Hey hollis,just saw your finished Avant Conservatory and i love it!!!! I know ive said it a million times,but can i please,please,please,be your apprentice? I am a champ builder now,but i want some help. Please? AtomicScientist 00:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Items I can just photo-shop some of the pics of hats and briefcase pics for you. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] If i may suggest something.... AtomicScientist 21:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist Hey hollis,just giving a friendly suggestion for your IR "Inventors Revine". Its not much,just a item. Name:Copy Jammer 2I 2A 0H Left hand item. Special: Sends Out A flurry of paper,doing 6 damage. You dont have to do it,but if you want to,tell me! Hollis, I need your help! Hollis, One of my figs has gotten stuck on your Nimbus Isle and is unable to load the property past 55% without being kicked to the login screen. I was wondering if you could temporarily put the property on private possibly kicking my fig back to Nimbus. I've already sent you a mail message ingame so you would possibly find out quicker. I hope this works if you can help me. A Task if You're Up to It You've read quite a bit of my story, and know the concepts, so I've got a job for you if you're "minifig enough for it", to quote Commander Beck. I need you to put your thinking cap on and build a LDD recreation of what you believe the Assembly Hall in the story should look like. I've got a concept in my head, but I want to see what you think it should look like. You're probably wondering "why are you doing this for a STORY?". Well, I've got an answer. But I'm not ready to escalate it yet... [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 00:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Yes! Thank you! Something like that would be a LOT of fun to build. I'll get to work on it right away. Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner Hey, I think I could use my skills in addition to Hollis to increase the epicosity :P of this project, I need a building project to work on! If this is more of a one-fig project, I understand, your call, Hollis! -Brigs The Lab I took a pic of the lab you may like: [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 01:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) For You Need I say more? Nimbus Labs 1.png Nimbus Labs 2.png Nimbus Labs 3.png Nimbus Labs 4.png Nimbus Labs 5.png Nimbus Labs 6.png Nimbus Labs 7.png [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 18:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hollis, I'm pretty sure you don't remember me because I only saw you in-game once and I stood next to you along with many others but apparently you were offline :P I just wanted to say I owe some of my success in LU to you because I built and designed an awesome, highly detailed prop in Block Yard called VIP Tower and I built it based off of your designs because what you built inspired me to do something amazing and creative! :D I got...meh...KINDA famous in December and January because I had fans and friends supporting my work, if I had some pictures of it, I'd show you, but I don't unfortunately :( Oh well, it was a really great prop anyways and I owe it to you! :DReliableFearlessLegend 05:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Incomming Transmission to: Professor Hollis Shuner Greetings holy b-builder of Overbuild galaxy! My comuni-1234234 is having troubles, because I-I am sending this message trough the rift in a-a-a-a-a very bad way. But I would jus-just say that I`ve seen your bu1ldings, and th3y are very, very g0od! If you onc-once had visited Storm galaxy once, y0u would have get very po-p0pular! We have m3t once, but, you probaly don`t remember it. W3ll, I just realy wanted to say hi, and 1`m sorry for ze text, the rift is very annoying. But I r3aly hopes we meets again, maybe even g3tting fr1ends, well, maybe too big dreams th3re, but see ya later, 1 hope... SN1FFLE! H0W CAN 1 TURN THIS THING OFF!?! -Aregon, the Mad I can't even think of a title for this. Hi, Hollis; friend, enemy, acquaintance, or another word you describe me as, You remember me as someone who was once a friend, deceived 3 wikis, and hurt you so much that you couldn't call me a friend anymore. It doesn't matter what you think of me anymore. I'm not even sure if you want to read the message ahead, as I know you think it'll be another huge apology. Apology? Ha. I came here today to tell you what I became on here when I joined. I didn't realize it until last week. For all these months that I was on Wikia, I acted ignorant. Considered myself powerful. A great liar who could slip out everything. Then I would apologize, make up some stupid excuse, and expect everyone to still like me. My ignorance clouded me realizing what I was actually doing; hurting others, and destroying myself inside. Once I found out what I was doing, recently, I decided to wait a week, think about what to do and say, and return. And that's what I'm doing now. So, I really don't mind about what you consider me now. A liar, an enemy, or whatever, but just know that I consider you a friend. No matter what. Also, one more thing. That night on chat, I don't remember what I said, but I do recall it was terrible. It broke most, if not all, the remaining bonds of our friendship. And you have no trust for me. I know that. I don't know what to do now, if I should attempt to rebuild it, just leave it alone and consider you as a friend while you do not, or leave you and our dramatic times together behind and make new friends. Whatever may be best for the both of us. No more apologies. They don't mean a thing. Even for me. AwesomeMe Please Pardon This Message While I would just be leaving you alone right now, Hollis, I'm almost finding this rude. It took me a long time to realize all of this, put my heart into this message and attempt to reason with you in a civilized fashion, and I receive silence. And yes, I know you're active. Your last contribution was last night. I won't beg you to reply to one stupid message. I just want to tell you that I betrayed you during all of this stuff. And while I would apologize for it again, I know that you're sick of my apologies. You have tons of them. I just want to know if you've ended our friendship, you're still deciding what to do, or if you just don't reply to messages. Just... carry on with your life. I don't want to interfere with it. Truly. Oh, yeah, I forgot, you can't believe anything I say. -_- Your friend, if not anymore, AwesomeMe If you're finding my unresponsive behavior rude, then you may say so. However, it would be unwise to assume that I am simply ignoring you. One sincere apology is enough, don't you agree? Please, Come On! :P Come on, stay on chat. Ignoring these ridiculous and long messages that I don't care about anymore that I sent you, I have some very important stuff to tell you, and I'm seeing ATM (the horror movie) in 10 minutes! If you can, come on chat. ;) AwesomeMe Oops. :P Just got that reply from you. :D I'm not finding it rude right now, who knows why I did earlier (probably because I'm exhausted and cranky today). One sincere apology was enough, yes, but I gave you, like, 20 million of them. I'm not attempting to apologize currently, just trying to reason with you, and chat is the best way. I didn't think you were ignoring me, as I know you read my messages (reference to a favorite movie). I just had no idea why you weren't responding. I'm not irritated or mad, just tired and wanting something to do. So, I thought about some stuff that was going on between some people on Wikia and I, and I thought of you after I wondered where Legofanyoda had gone. And I just wanted to attempt talking with you. No more tears, apologies, or stuff like that, as I will expect anything from you. If you could step on chat... ...please, enlighten me. (yet another reference :P) AwesomeMe Hey Hollis this is Zaxzax12. I am here to ask you if you would like to join LNA and help us in our quest to remake LU. please concider this and reply soon. thanks Zaxzax12 U Like Using UR Talk as a Photo Gallery? :P I've noticed you've been using your Talk Page as a photo gallery. Well, that's probably not the best thing to do. Maybe you ought to make a page called "User:Cdmpants/Photo Gallery". IMO, those are much better. And if the admins deside to switch to the new "Message Walls" and replace the Talk Pages, your photo gallery will be archived. If you want to do this, just reply on my talk page. I'll help you get an icon on the side of the screen and everything. :) Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 21:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hollis!!! I know you are the best builder arround, and I was wondering if i could propose a challenge...The Venture Koi...in LDD!!! - Polturgighst Unity How do you make 3D models for Unity? I'm learning how to use Unity, and I don't know what to do. Don't you need to download another program like 3D max or something? Michealikruhara0110 What kind of models are you trying to make? Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner Pretty much anything besides squares and stuff. I watched some tutorials and all it showed me was how to make basic shapes by clicking on the GameObject button, and how to import models from other programs. MichealIkruhara0110 LU models I love those real life LU models! :D Now do the Ninja Traning Mech. :P Actually, I was planning on buying the Ninja Training Mech. It'll probably cost about $35 for the pieces by themselves, so I might wait a bit. "Wait a bit", as in, next Christmas :P Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner Say, you wouldn't have a NIF model of The Monument, would you? I was thinking of getting a 3D print of it. Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner Sure, I can get that to you. One moment... Aronwk is already sending it to me, sorry for the trouble D: Signed, Professor Hollis Shuner http://www.mediafire.com/?ix26cy8s2r5bbd1 I've got three variations of it. :P GUI Doesn't work, I'm redoing it. New version will be out about by the end of the week.